


Shadow Child

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Open Ending, The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck - Alternate Ending, Weblena Month 2019, canon compliant AU, making the best of the worst choices, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: "My aunt is Ma..."What if Lena had managed to say the words before Magica possessed her?-Weblena Week Day 10: Remix-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've always wanted to explore a little. I don't really plan on expanding on it, but it still so interesting to think about what could have been...

“Mr. McDuck! There’s something I need to tell you.”

Lena felt the surge of panic as Magica tried to hold her back, tried to stop her, tried to do  _ anything _ . Scrooge and Webby had stopped on the stairs, and were looking down at her expectantly.

“My aunt is Ma—”

_ No you  _ don’t _ ! _

It was like a hand gripping her vocal chords, restraining her. “Ma…”  _ Let go of me _ !

_ You’re  _ mine _ ! I won’t let you  _ ruin _ this like you have everything else! _

_ Watch me! _

“Magica,” she finally managed to grit out the single word. “Magica de Spell.”

A blast of energy shoved her to her knees; Webby and Scrooge watched in horror as a shadow rose above her trembling form. Red, menacing eyes glared down at them with cruel mirth.

“Lena!” Webby started forward to help her friend, but Scrooge blocked her with his cane.

“Get your grandmother.”

“But—”

“Now!”

Webby hesitated before running out. “Oh, Scroogie.” Magica sighed wistfully. “I had hoped our next meeting would go differently, but this one,” she waved a dismissive hand at Lena, “insists on being difficult.”

“What did you do to her?”

“ _ Do _ ? I didn’t  _ do _ anything. She’s not even  _ real _ .”

“What?”

The questioning was cut off by Webby running back down with Beakley. “What’s going…?” Her voice drifted off when she saw the shadow.

“Let… me… go!” Lena forced out, trying to stand. Magica pushed her right back down.

“You stay out of this. This is your fault!”

“Lena!” Webby tried once again to go down the stairs, but Beakley grabbed her, pulling her back.

The teen managed to lift herself to her knees under Magica’s crushing force. “You wanna do anything?” she said, pulling the amulet out from under her shirt. “Good luck without this!” She threw it as hard as she could further into the bin, hoping Webby and the others would find it later. “She can’t touch anyone else! She—”

Her voice was muffled by shadows wrapping around her mouth, effectively gagging her. “Let her go, Magica,” Scrooge said, glaring up the shadow.

“Give me the dime.”

The dime. Of course this was about the dime. Scrooge looked down at Lena, who was still trembling on the floor, trying to fight Magica off.  _ Aunt Magica _ . Was she Poe’s daughter? How had she gotten mixed up this? Was she dangerous?

The lights went out with a snap, and there was a muffled flop, presumably as Lena collapsed to the floor. “What the—”

“I told the boys to cut the power!” Webby said as she ran back into the room with her night vision goggles. “Can’t cast a shadow without light!”

“Clever lass,” Scrooge said, impressed, and they finally let Webby run down the stairs. Lena was curled up on the floor, trembling and gasping to catch her breath. She recoiled when Webby tried to touch her.

“Lena—”

“Don’t.” Her voice cracked, and she shifted away. “I don’t need fake sympathy.”

“Fake — what are you talking about?”

“Use your brain, Pink. You can figure it out.”

“What…”

“You called Aunt Magica.” Scrooge came to sit at the bottom of the stairs with them. He could just faintly make out Lena’s pressing against the wall, legs drawing to her chest. “Are you Poe’s daughter?”

“Poe?” Lena repeated, momentarily confused. “Oh, no… no, definitely not.”

“Then who…?”

“To end the line of Clan McDuck, she sought a token of their luck.” Everyone went still, watching Lena close. “Lo, with the eclipse in its prime, she'd trap old Scrooge within his dime. But Scrooge reversed her vengeance planned, and in his Dime, the witch did land.” Scrooge’s eyes went wide as she summed up his last battle with Magica in rhyme. “Yet as he struck the final blow, she cast a spy from her shadow. I walk the earth and wield her power to bring about McDuck's last hour.”

It took them a moment to put everything together. “She created you,” Scrooge said finally. “She’s been using you for fifteen years.”

“She  _ made _ me. It’s not using if she owns me. I’m not even  _ real _ .”

“Of course you’re real!” Webby burst out. “You’re my friend!”

“I used you to get into the mansion, Webby!” Lena snapped back. “I’m the one who made the money shark — kind of. It’s complicated. I talked you into coming down here so she could get the dime. Everything I’ve done has been for Magica and her stupid revenge!”

Silence fell at that declaration. “You can use magic, can’t you?” Scrooge asked. Lena nodded, then remembered Scrooge couldn’t see her.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re the one who destroyed the money shark?”

“...Yeah.”

“You saved me in the tunnels,” Beakley said quietly. “I wondered how you got a train off me.”

“Yeah.”

“You called off the dime search,” Webby added. “We were  _ leaving _ . You didn’t do that for Magica. You did it because you knew what we were doing was wrong and dangerous.  _ You _ made that choice, Lena. Magica doesn’t control everything you do.”

_ You’re still mine _ , a wicked voice hissed in the back of Lena’s head, and she grimaced.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m still attached to her. Literally. I’m still dangerous.”

“There’s got to be a way to fix that.” Webby looked desperately at Scrooge. “Right?”

“I’m… not sure,” Scrooge admitted quietly. “Shadow magic is tricky, lass. If Lena is really part of Magica’s shadow… I don’t know if there’s anything we can do that wouldn’t erase her.”

Tears filled Webby’s eyes. She was glad nobody could see them. “Everything is fine as long as we keep her from casting a shadow, though,” Beakley said. “Correct?”

“Pretty much,” Lena said quietly. “She can’t form if I have no shadow to take over. She can still talk to me, which is annoying, but I can deal with it.”

“So if we were to just keep you in a room without any lights…”

Scrooge looked sharply at Beakley, picking up on what she was suggesting. That was two steps short of torture.

_ They can’t keep me at bay forever _ , Magica snarled. Lena grimaced, answering out loud without thinking.

“It doesn’t have to be forever. Just until the eclipse passes.”

Silence fell for a moment. “You realize what you’re saying, right?” Scrooge finally asked. “Locking you in a dark room for two weeks… that’s torture.”

Lena shrugged. “Can’t be any worse than living with Aunt Magica for fifteen years.”

She had him there. “This would probably be the best place… there’s an empty room on one of the upper levels, we could put a bed in.” He couldn’t believe he was talking about imprisoning a  _ child _ . It was almost tempting to turn on the lights and bring Magica back out just so he could hit her shadow. But Lena didn’t need that pain.

Webby carefully scooted forward, resting a hand on Lena’s knee. When she didn’t pull away, Webby threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. Lena slowly unwound, hands coming up to grasp Webby’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“It’s not your fault.”

Lena laughed humorlessly. “Sure, Pink.”

Scrooge gestured to Beakley, and they went upstairs in silence. The hallway was dim, but there was enough light coming from windows to see by. The boys, unsurprisingly, were waiting in the hall. “What’s going on?” Huey asked immediately. Scrooge looked them over, and sighed.

“We’ll explain later. I promise. But right now there’s something we need to do. Leave the power off for a bit, all right?” The boys nodded, looking particularly unpleased at the prospect of being left out, but they trudged down the hall anyways, heading for their room. Scrooge looked back at Beakley who, for the first time, looked every bit her age — drawn and exhausted, creases lining her face. Scrooge was sure he looked the same.

“She’s a child.”

“I know.”

It took them an hour to set up the small, empty room. It wasn’t much, and Scrooge was sure Lena would be climbing the walls by the next day.

But it was better than the alternative. He hoped.

Webby and Lena had fallen asleep when Beakley and Scrooge returned to them. They were leaning on each other, fingers loosely linked. Beakley knelt to pick up Webby while Scrooge took care of Lena.

“We’ll figure this out,” he assured the sleeping, momentarily peaceful teen. “I promise.”

He refused to let another person down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magica doesn't deal well with being trapped. Lena... tries.
> 
> -Weblena Month, 8/24: Free Day-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter on this because what the heck why not. Writing Lena trapped in a lightless room for two weeks was too interesting to pass up.
> 
> re: canon - just assume anything that happened after The Other Bin is null and void. It screws up the Della storyline horribly, but I can't see them trying to justify going out on a vacation or anything with Lena stuck in the bin while Magica pounds on her brain.
> 
> (not that it really matters, I don't plan on continuing past this (for real this time), but I know the question is going to come up, so...)
> 
> Anyways, warnings for verbal abuse, slight child abuse, isolation, momentary use of drugs (it'll make sense don't worry) - this chapter goes some dark places. Brace yourself.

**DAY TWO**

_ Let me out let me out let me out let me out  _ ** _let me out let me out LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME_ ** —

“ _ SHUT UP! _ ” Lena screamed, curling in tight on herself, forehead pressed to her knees. Magica had been relentless since Lena had woken up in this lightless room. It wasn’t so bad, she tried to tell herself as she looked around. They’d given her a small tablet to read and play music on, as long as she kept the settings low enough to not a cast a shadow — just in case. Beakley or Webby came to bring her food, and Webby spent as long as she could in there before Beakley came and shooed her off to bed, taking the tablet to charge and promising to return with an external battery next time.

There was no sleeping for Lena, though. Not with Magica in her head. 

** _I created you! You follow my orders!_ **

“I’m not your puppet! Leave me  _ alone _ !”

There was a gentle knock at the door. “Lena?” It was Webby, her voice small and concerned. Lena wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself.

“Y-Yeah. Come in.”

Webby carefully slipped the door open. She had her goggles on, and was carrying a tray with breakfast and the tablet, along with the charging cord and an external battery pack.

_ I’ll kill her, I’ll kill all of them and make you watch, just you wait— _

“Are you okay?” Webby asked, setting the tray down on the bed. Lena’s discomfort must have been obvious in her expression.

“Yeah, I’m great. Super.” She picked at a bit of fruit, popping a grape in her mouth.

“She still talking to you?”

“She never shuts up.”

_ You insolent little _ —

“Did you get any sleep last night?”

Lena sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know. A bit.” It had gotten a bit hard to distinguish between dreams and Magica’s constant monologuing. She could feel Webby’s eyes on her, even if she couldn’t see them, and sighed. “Just ask what you want to ask, Pink.”

Webby winced. Busted. “I don’t know what I wanted to ask,” she finally admitted. “I have  _ so _ many questions about all of this. So have you just… looked like this? For years? You haven’t grown at all?”

“Fifteen years,” Lena said bitterly, looking around the dark room. “Fifteen years of her constantly talking in my ear and forcing me along and being her errand girl.”

_ You wait until I get out of here, you’ll be the second thing I get rid of _ —

“Why does she want the dime?”

Lena shook her head. “I don’t know. Something about its power? Things like that — things that are so special the owner would die for them — are special in their own way. Not quite magic, but with the right spark, they have potential.”

Webby was silent for a minute before taking Lena’s arm, and a moment later she felt a threaded bracelet being tied to her wrist. “What—”

“I know it’s not really  _ special _ . But it’s important to me. And you don’t have yours anymore, so…” Lena carefully hooked a finger through the bracelet, giving it a small tug. “Did Magica make you get rid of yours?”

“Sort of.” It was so easy to let Magica just take the blame. But Lena had lied enough. “No. She’d always promised to free me from her if I just did what she wanted. She knew I was getting attached to you, though, and she threatened me. I got rid of it to make her happy.”

“She made you get rid of it,” Webby concluded. Lena shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess she did in a way. It’s not like I ever really argued with her…”

“You did when it counted.” Webby took her hand, squeezing gently.

“Too late.” She was always too late, though.

_ I’ll kill her. I’ll kill all of them. I’ll use this body and make you watch while they all slowly die _ .

Lena’s fingers tightened around Webby’s hand. “Magica again?” Lena nodded. “There’s no way to block her out?”

“Of course there isn’t. Why would the universe make my life that easy?”

Webby tugged Lena in for a tight hug.

**DAY FIVE**

“C’mere.”

“Why?”

“Just come over here and hold still.”

Lena unwound reluctantly, stretching her legs before she stood and walked in the direction of Webby’s voice. Webby took her hand when she was close enough, tugging her forward, and something slipped over Lena’s head. “Pink, what’re you—”

And then the room lit up.

Well, not really. Everything was green, but she could  _ see _ . She could see Webby standing right in front of her, grinning. “I should’ve thought of this sooner. You can’t use them while you’re using your tablet, but at least this way you can see when we’re talking.”

“This is… so cool.” Lena had never seen the world without any shadows. It was a little disconcerting, but also comforting. There were no shadows here. Magica couldn’t hurt her.

_ That’s what you think _ , Magica hissed in the back of her head.The eclipse was only nine days away, and Lena’s head was starting to feel overstuffed, like Magica was growing too big to be contained in her skull.  _ They can’t keep me away forever _ .

“You always get this kind of distant look when she’s talking to you,” Webby interrupted the one-sided conversation. “I mean, I think she’s talking to you.”

“She is,” Lena said quietly, going to sit on the edge of the bed and resting her head in her hands. “She keeps getting louder. I think the eclipse is making her stronger.”

Webby sat down, hugging Lena tight. “What do you think will happen when it passes?”

Lena laughed humorlessly. “I have no idea. I’ll have to repeat all this for fifteen  _ more _ years until the next one?”

“There has to be a way to get rid of her.”

“If she’s gone, I die.” The words were flat, but effective. Webby winced. “This, me, I’m not real. This body is just something she made. She can control it. She can stop me if I try to walk somewhere. Apparently she can  _ possess _ me, that’s a new one. I’m like… a container. Just something for her to pour her magic into until she gets her own body back.”

“I don’t believe that,” Webby said quietly. Lena shrugged.

“It doesn’t change facts.”

“So was it Magica who saved us from the money shark? Was it Magica who lifted a train off Granny? Did I put a friendship bracelet on Magica’s wrist? Did Magica wake up from a horrible nightmare and then immediately hug me because she dreamt about something terrible happening to me?” Lena didn’t have answers. “You’re  _ real _ , Lena. It doesn’t matter how you started out, you’re your own person. You can make your own decisions. I don’t know if we can get rid of Magica, but I know you. You don’t want anything to do with her. You wouldn’t be in here if you did.”

_ How sweet _ , Magica sneered.  _ Too bad that won’t save her when I escape _ .

_ Shut. Up _ .

“Do you think things will go back to normal after the eclipse?” Webby was asking when Lena tuned back in. “Or… whatever normal is for you?”

“You mean a demented witch just living in my shadow? Yeah, probably.” Lena sighed. “What a way to live.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Webby said confidently. Lena couldn’t help but admire her optimism.

_ I’ll make her death slow and painful _ .

**DAY EIGHT**

_ Let me out— _

“...na? Len….a?”

_ Let me out— _

“Le—”

_ LET ME OUT! _

“Shut up!” Lena screamed, curling up tight on herself, hands clasped over her ears. The external noise disappeared. The internal didn’t.

_ You can’t get rid of me Lena. You’ll never get rid of me. You can keep me trapped, but I’ll  _ always _ be here. You can’t exist without me. _

“Shut up.” It was more a whimper this time. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…”

She vaguely heard the door open, and then large hands gently forcing her to uncurl and sit up. It was dark, but she was pretty sure it was Beakley. “Lena?” Her voice sounded far away. “Can you hear me?”

Lena covered her ears again, tears filling her eyes. “Make her go away.”

“I’m going to try.” A bottle of water was pushed into one shaking hand, a small pill into the other. “Can you take this?”

She didn’t even ask what it was. Beakley said she was trying to make Magica go away. That was all she cared about. She threw the pill back and took a long sip of water. She laid back down when Beakley took the water away, curling up tight.

There was no transition between being awake and the pill kicking in. One second Lena was awake, the next everything was black, and consciousness was blessedly gone.

**DAY UNKNOWN**

Lena felt foggy and slightly detached as her mind sluggishly started working again.  _ Good god, what did Colonel Crumpet give me? _

“Lena?”

Webby’s voice cut through the haze. “Your grandmother drugged me,” Lena groaned, trying to open her eyes. She felt stiff and slightly sore.

“You needed it. Granny said you probably haven’t slept well.”

“How long’ve I been asleep?” Her voice was slightly slurred.

“A little over a day. Granny was worried she might have given you something too strong. Can you hear Magica?”

“I can barely tell I’m awake,” Lena mumbled, raising a heavy hand to rub her eyes. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Lena sighed, eyes fluttering shut again. She was just aware enough to feel Webby crawling into bed with her, holding her close.

“I won’t let her hurt you. I promise.”

The whisper guided Lena back into unconsciousness.

**DAY ELEVEN**

Lena felt a bit more coherent when she woke up again. Webby was still curled into her.  _ Blasted woman _ , Magica said in the back of her head, but the drug was still smothering her. Lena ignored her, trying to push herself up, and Webby immediately sat up.

“Lena?”

“That’s still my name.” She yawned, slouching back against the wall. “Man, Colonel Crumpet has some good drugs.”

“You might’ve just been really tired. It’s been like two-and-a-half days.” Webby sat up, hugging Lena tight. “Three more days until the eclipse.”

“Yeah.” Lena frowned, looking at the ceiling. Magica was starting to recover as well, and with that came her righteous fury. She squeezed his eyes shut.

“Webby?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want you in here the day of the eclipse.” Webby started to protest, but Lena shook her head. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. If she finds a way to escape somehow… you shouldn’t be here.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Webby said stubbornly.

“I’m sure Beakley will be able to babysit me.” Maybe Scrooge, but probably not. He hadn’t been down to the room once since they’d put Lena in her. He probably he didn’t want to be anywhere near her, knowing what he knew about her. “I mean it, Webby. Just stay far away. Please.”

Webby hesitated, then sighed. “Okay.”

Lena found her hand, squeezing tight. Whatever happened… at least Webby would be safe.

**DAY FOURTEEN — Eclipse**

She couldn’t see the sun, but she knew the minute the eclipse started. Energy swelled through her body, jerking her awake (Beakley had started giving her a slightly tamer sleeping pill so she could at least have a few hours of peace). She gasped, bolting up.

_ I won’t be denied my vengeance—! _

“Lena?”

The Scottish brogue caught them both off guard. “What… What are you doing here?” she rasped, looking in the direction of Scrooge’s voice.

“Ya didn’t think we were going to leave you alone in here, did you lass?”

“I mean… no. I just thought you’d… want to be somewhere safe.”

_ Get him, it’s not too late, I can still make this work _ —!

“The only thing that needs to be safe is me dime,” Scrooge said with a dry chuckle. “And  _ it _ is somewhere safe.”

_ GIVE ME THE DIME! _

Pain shot through Lena’s head; she gasped, curling in on herself and clutching her temples. “Lena?” she heard Scrooge stand.

“Stay back,” she gritted out, fingers tangling her hair. Magica couldn’t take form without shadows, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t throw a massive fit and try to force Lena’s magic to kick on. Her hands were already starting to glow, flickering between pink and blue. “No, stop it, stop it,  _ stop _ …”

A hand rested on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “What’re you — are you  _ stupid _ ?!” She didn’t mean to say that. Maybe it was Magica forcing her way out for a moment.

“I’m not going to sit here and watch you suffer. Being across the room isn’t going to be much help to you.”

_ Let me out, let me  _ out _ , I won’t stand for this—! _

Lena whimpered, curling up tighter. Scrooge’s hand moved to her back, rubbing it gently.

“It’s going to be okay, lass. We’ll get you through this.”

Lena’s entire body felt  _ weird _ . It was almost as if she could feel Magica inside her; a thick, gooey substance trying to break free from it’s container. She couldn’t properly escape with any shadows, but she was  _ trying _ . Every now and again Lena’s body would flash pink and blue, pink and blue, but Magica couldn’t manage to cast a spell.

_ I won’t let you ruin this _ — 

“You’re going to lose,” Lena gasped out. Scrooge was sitting on the edge of the bed, offering silent support, rubbing her back, giving her hand a squeeze, whatever he could. He knew words wouldn’t do any good here. “You’re going to lose, and you’ll be  _ stuck _ again. You’re never getting your body back.”

_ Shut up you ungrateful ingrate! _ Pain consumed Lena’s body for a moment, and she choked out another gasp.  _ I’ll burn down your entire world and make you watch! _

“You’re stronger than her, Lena,” Scrooge said, speaking for the first time. “I’ve seen how stubborn ya are. And Webby has faith in you. Just hang in there.”

“Yeah,” Lena whimpered, tears filling her eyes. “Just hang in there.”

It felt like something was slamming against the inside of Lena’s skull, like energy was ripping her apart from the inside, bit by bit. The tears spilled over, and she hiccupped, curling up tighter, as if she could somehow lessen the pain by being smaller.

Time felt like it was crawling by, but it was passing. The eclipse was passing. Lena could tell as the pain began to lessen, as Magica was forced back into her mind, her power ebbing away.  _ I won’t stand for this _ , she hissed, but she sounded further away now, like she had in the beginning, the first time Lena heard her voice. She slowly began to uncurl, dimly taking stock of herself. Her muscles  _ hurt _ , her head was still pounding, her eyes burning. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been.

After a moment, she laughed breathlessly. “You lost, hag,” she said, feeling a momentary spike of adrenaline as she realized what all this meant. “You  _ lost _ . You missed your precious eclipse. Enjoy fifteen more years in my shadow.”

Gentle fingers brushed Lena’s sweat-slicked hair out of her face. “She lost,” Scrooge agreed. “And you’re still here.”

“Yeah.” Lena laughed again, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion swept through her all at once. “Can I sleep now?”

“Absolutely, lass. Absolutely.”

**DAY UNKNOWN**

There was light. It was dim, and only lit up a small corner of the room, and it might as well have been the sun; it blinded Lena has she tried to open her eyes, and she groaned, tugging her covers over her head.

“Lena!”

Feet hurried across the room, and then Webby was falling down on Lena, hugging her tight. “Careful,” Lena mumbled, still acutely aware of every single aching limb.

“Are you in pain? Granny gave me a bottle of aspirin, hang on…”

Lena forced herself up, letting the wall support her. There was a small lantern in the corner of the room, and she could  _ see _ Webby, digging through a box and coming up with a bottle of aspirin and water.

“Is… Is the light safe?” Lena asked, looking around. She wasn’t really casting a shadow, but she could see a faint, writhing outline.

“That’s what we’re testing out,” Webby said, returning with the water and aspirin. Lena threw the pills back and drained half the water, realizing how thirsty she was. “It doesn’t look like anything’s wrong, but the light’s not really on you. Can you hear Magica?”

Lena paused, frowning. There was a faint buzz in the back of her head, but no talking. “No,” she said, the implication starting to set in. “No… I can’t hear her.” Any power she had collected during the eclipse had disappeared. She threw herself off the bed, landing in front of the lantern, and immediately tracked her shadow down. It wasn’t… normal. It didn’t look like her exactly. It was like it was mid-shift between her own form and Magica. She took a few deep breaths… and started laughing. “She can’t get out. She’s too weak.”

Webby stood uncertainly, taking a step forward. “Lena…?”

“She’s trapped again. She’s trapped until the eclipse comes again. She can’t get out. She can’t get out. She can’t get out. She…”

Her voice drifted off as her laughter turned to quiet sobs. Webby wrapped her arms around Lena from behind, hugging her tight. “She can’t get out,” she whispered, picking up the mantra in Lena’s place. “She can’t get out. You’re safe.”

_ Safe _ . Lena tried to laugh, but it came out as another sob. She was  _ safe _ . When had she ever been  _ safe _ ? What did it even feel like?

Maybe she could finally find out.


End file.
